


Losing everything

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Ianto believes there's nothing left to lose.





	Losing everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).



The first gunshot going off had been a tiny pop in his head. It was the warning of what was to come. A half dozen more shots rang out. Perhaps it had only been three, since he couldn't believe any of them would have been brave enough to shoot more than once, but the room was tiny and it felt like a thousand bullets echoed around the limited confines.

Right up until that very moment, he'd been standing on the precipice, still believing that there was a way back. For both of them. The sound of gunshots changed everything. In that instant, he knew he'd lost everything that had any meaning in his life. It was over. There was nothing left now.

He wasn't sure how it was he was still standing. The acrid smell of gunpowder choked him, exhaustion crippled his legs, the taste of blood in the air made him want to turn his insides out, and still he waited. He waited for the bullets to claim him as well. It was what they had planned all along, wasn't it? There was no place in Torchwood for traitors, and he was the biggest traitor of all.

Moreover, he waited for the bullets to release him from his prison. The one he'd been locked in since the day the Cybermen had come and twisted his lover into their sick metal creature. Nothing had been right from that day onwards, and every day he felt like another piece of him was dying, trying to save her and losing himself in the process.

There was nothing left now, surely they could see that. Surely Jack would end his life and bring the whole matter to its bitter conclusion. It was all he had now - the hope that there would be no more pain.


End file.
